There are many contexts and technological fields that involve information, materials, systems, and/or devices that should not be tampered with. For example, in some situations, if an item is interacted with, such as by touching or moving the item, the item may be damaged. For instance, sterile materials, when touched, may become contaminated based upon their interaction with an individual or object coming in contact with the materials.
In other instances, the interaction with the item may cause harm to an individual or object interacting with it. For example, in some instances an individual can come in contact with a chemical, biological, or radioactive substance that can damage the object or individual.
Additionally, in some military and/or business contexts, certain information, materials, systems, and/or devices should not be viewed or obtained by unauthorized personnel. For example, in a business context, software, firmware, biological materials, and the like, may be proprietary or contain proprietary information that may be useful to a competitor. In a military context, captured vehicles or armaments may include information, materials, systems, and/or devices that may benefit an opposing force.
In many instances, a secured enclosure is used to keep unauthorized individuals away from such items. For example, vaults and lock boxes having reinforced walls have been used to deter unauthorized individuals from accessing the contents of these enclosures. However, in some situations, such measures may not be sufficient to deter these individuals. For instance, when a vehicle is captured by an opposing force, the force may be able to take a long period of time and have tools on hand to overcome such security measures. Additionally, in these situations, the occupants have been restrained such that they cannot destroy the sensitive items being protected. Therefore, if the opposing force overcomes the security measures, the items will likely still be intact for study and/or use.